En mis venas
by MizzBellamy
Summary: "Amor es un fuego escondido,una agradable llaga,un sabroso veneno,una dulce amargura,una deleitable dolencia,un alegre tormento,una fiera herida, una blada muerte" Fernando de Rojas.


Disclaimer:Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, esto solo lo hago con el mero fin de demostrarle a cierta rubia millonaria, que supe "ver" entre líneas. Harry y Hermione se pertencen el uno al otro punto.

Bueno esta es mi primera historia, la primera que me animo a subirla, ya vere si pongo otras, nacio por la falta que me hizo uno de los mas grandes amores de mi vida. Asi que andando con las dedicatorias esto va para _mi Flaco hermoso y mi wera amada_; ustedes saben cuanto los amo, y a mi Beta tan linda que me hizo el favor de revisar los horrores que cometí.

Una gran recomendación si se puede consigan esta hermosa canción que me inspiro: "In My Veins" de Andrew Belle.

Espero que les guste, y sean tan amables de dejarme su opinión de este One-Shot.

Enjoy It!

**In My Veins**

Frío

Era lo que sentía en su abdomen; bajó su mirada lentamente, deteniéndose en el origen de aquel estado.

Dolor

Fue lo que suplantó al frío; algo tan punzante y fuerte que no solo se apoderaba de su abdomen, su cuerpo entero sufría al igual que su alma.

Sangre

Tibia y de rojo escarlata, que brotaba sin cesar de la ahora abierta herida, manchaba la hermosa daga que portaba en su mano, dejándola caer a los pies de su asesina.

Aire

Tan efímero que se esfumaba, pues los espasmos de dolor cortaban su respiración.

Lágrimas

En su rostro caían, sin detenerse, al tiempo que su boca se llenaba del sabor metálico de la sangre. Lloraba al percatarse de haberlo perdido para siempre, y escuchar aquella risa con la que compartió grandes momentos a su lado.

Suelo

Fue lo que sus rodillas tocaron al ya no ser capaz de sostenerse. Apoyó una mano sobre él, mientras que con la otra trababa en vano contener la vida que se le escapaba.

Espejo

Así eran los ojos de ella, su mejor amiga… su asesina. Sus ojos y los de Ginny eran del mismo color, con matices tan marcados y diferentes, que veían de la misma manera a un solo hombre que las conquistó sin proponerse enemistar a dos grandes amigas.

—Adiós, Hermione—le dijo antes de emprender su marcha, tan satisfecha que su mirada brillaba de alegría, dejándola sola y esperando que la muerte por fin llegara para llevarla con ella.

Sueño

El que la embargaba, así como también su cuerpo no soportó más y se precipitó hasta quedar tendida sobre las hojas secas de los grandes árboles que la rodeaban, con la vista fija en el cielo estrellado.

_"Las personas dicen adiós"_ pensó tristemente, tratando de enviar una señal sin importar quién la recibiera. Solo quería despedirse y no morir sola. Que alguien repitiera sus palabras, que le hiciera saber a su gran amor, que aún estando en la agonía de sus últimos minutos de vida, ella pensaba en él y solo en él.

—¡Hermione!—escuchó en la inconciencia y sonrió ante el delirio de muerte que tenia, la voz de Harry era tan real —¡Hermione!

Sonrió en medio de la muerte, pues era todo lo que necesitaba para poder morir en paz, escuchar su voz aunque solo fuese su imaginación.

Sintió unos brazos alzarla y apretarla fuerte contra un cuerpo. Fue entonces que recobró la conciencia un poco, contempló como sus delirios y deseos se hicieron realidad; era él, que por fin se hallaba a su lado. A pesar de no poder enfocar bien su rostro, todo en ella lo gritaba, eran los fuertes brazos del amor de su vida los que la sostenían, solo él era capaz de hacerla sentir protegida en cualquier circunstancia. Trató de hablarle y decirle tantas cosas, pero no podía.

—Shh, no hables—escuchaba como un eco lejano su angustiada voz, y al saberse entre sus brazos, luchaba por permanecer un momento más con él, quería hacer de ese momento algo eterno, mas le era imposible.—No te esfuerces, te vas a recuperar y… y tienes que guardar energías.—Quiso aclararle que no era necesario que mintiera, que la muerte no la dejaría escapar de su manto, pero principalmente que lo amaba.—Resiste, ya vienen en camino.

Con mucho esfuerzo alzó su mano y tocó el rostro acongojado de Harry, y bajo sus fríos dedos pudo sentir las lágrimas que escapaban de esos ojos que tanto amaba. Harry detuvo su llanto tratando de mostrar una fortaleza que menguaba, al mismo tiempo que la vida de Hermione se apagaba. Harry, por primera vez, no logaba comprender esa mirada que luchaba por permanecer despierta.

Hermione esbozó una leve sonrisa al saber que el momento se acercaba, y su dulce mirada le decía claramente; "Tranquilo, todo estará bien". Una sonrisa brotó de los labios de Harry al saber que ambos eran malos mentirosos, trató de reprimir el llanto al sentir que la vida de su amada se acababa cada vez más rápido, y en la mirada castaña de Hermione se repetía constantemente un solo pensamiento. "Te amo", era lo que su mirada gritaba.

Pero el dolor y el esfuerzo que la castaña realizaba, también se reflejaba en sus ojos, tanto que Harry casi podía palpar tal sufrimiento, pero se negaba aceptar la realidad; que Hermione ya no estaría con él, que su futuro juntos ya no existía mas, y que jamás la vería despertar cada mañana; ni tampoco celebrarían por el nacimiento de sus hijos; no se develarían juntos cuando uno de ellos se enfermara.

No, ese futuro ya no se realizaría, y él nunca había vislumbrado otro; siempre dio por sentado su felicidad al término de la guerra, se lo repetía incesantemente cada día y ella siempre a su lado, velando por la seguridad de ambos, amándolo en silencio y en secreto, entregándole todos los aspectos de su vida, con la misma promesa hecha por los dos; que solo al termino del conflicto revelarían al mundo sus sentimientos.

Incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, Harry desvió sus ojos hacia la mortal herida, reprochándose el no haber llegado a tiempo, la culpa lo atormentaba y no le permitía disfrutar el tenerla entre sus brazos por última vez. Fue entonces que se percató del arma homicida, él conocía dicha daga pues era la misma que dio por obsequio a la que consideraba su hermana pequeña, Ginny.

El odio que nacía dentro del muchacho, demandando venganza, fue apagado por otra caricia. Ambos sentían sus pieles arder por tal contacto, uno de los últimos que tendrían. Harry se olvidó por completo del mundo entero y sus deseos asesinos, toda su atención se centraba en esa mujer que tanto amaba y al mismo tiempo moría, sin que pudiese hacer nada al respecto.

—¿Debo dejarte ir , cierto?—le dijo suavemente al comprender que era egoísta de su parte no dejarla partir, por mucho que se negara a dejar su avance hacia la muerte.—Perdóname … se suponía que esto no tendría que pasar—Muy a pesar de acelerar su muerte tan cercana ahora, Hermione le hablo:

—Harry…—Era tan solo un susurro, una mínima parte de su voz la que hizo brillar por un momento los ojos del joven.

—No te esfuerces—le atajó, al ver el tremendo esfuerzo que hablar le suponía.

—Nada es tu culpa… -logró decirle con voz entrecortada, algo que alarmo mucho más a Harry en lugar de hacerlo sentir mejor; escupió un poco de sangre debido al espasmo provocado al hablar.

—Perdóname…-suplicó una vez más, y al ver que ella se preparaba para decirle algo, rápidamente cortó tal intención—¡No! No digas nada… te lo suplico.

La cobijó con su cuerpo intentando darle más calor; su ropa se manchaba de la sangre de su amada, pero eso no le importaba. Hermione agradeció que por fin Harry parecía darse cuenta que dejarla ir era lo mejor, era todo lo que aguardaba al perderse en el verde mar que significaba la mirada de ese hombre que sufría por ella.

—Nos arrebataron nuestro futuro—declaró resignado, y sostuvo la mano de la castaña al sentir que esta ya no podía sostenerla por si misma, cargó con ella entre sus brazos y avanzó despacio para evitarle bruscos movimientos—Te juro que jamás te borraran de mi alma.

Con la luna y las estrellar brillando en lo alto del firmamento, con Hermione entre sus brazos, fue avanzando a través del tenebroso y espeso bosque, hasta llegar a la orilla del lago, en aquel lugar donde se entregaron por primera vez, y donde se prometieron estar juntos por siempre. El olor y el fresco viento proveniente del lago llegaron hasta Hermione, que a pesar de no poder verlo, tenía grabado en su mente ese recuerdo tan especial para ambos. El muchacho avanzó hasta llegar a un frondoso árbol de azucenas, con cuidado se sentó, dejando a Hermione sobre sus piernas, aferrándose a ella, abrazándola y esperando juntos su final.

—Aquí te iba a pedir matrimonio—comenzó a decirle Harry con una triste sonrisa en el rostro, junto al brillo de sus ojos al pronunciar esas palabras.—En tu cumpleaños, quería que esa fecha fuera más especial. Después de unos cuantos meses de locura al preparar nuestra boda, que sería en casa de tus padres, al estilo muggle para que todo mundo se diera cuenta de lo orgullosos que estamos de nuestros orígenes…

El rostro de la castaña se llenaba de tranquilidad al escuchar ese relato, de una vida que jamás tendría, y en su mente se formaban las imágenes como si fuera una visión.

-Cada mañana nos despertaríamos abrazados, amándonos desde la primera hora del día. Con el paso de unos cuantos años, eso cambiaría sólo al agregar unos cuantos pares de piecitos…—El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco al escucharlo hablar de sus hijos, esos que ya no nacerían. -¿Quieres que te cuente sobre nuestros hijos? –Y al verla asentir despacio prosiguió con su relato –Ellos, una niña y un niño, tan traviesos y alegres que con su sonrisa serian capaces de hacernos rendir ante sus caprichos, tan inteligentes como tú, pero amantes del Quidditch como yo…

El amanecer se acercaba poco a poco, y en el horizonte se vislumbraba el comienzo de un nuevo día. Ninguno de los dos lloraba ya, se dedicaron a imaginar esa vida, juntos, que tan abruptamente perdieron. La respiración de Hermione aminoraba conforme el sol se asomaba, y el vació en el pecho que Harry sentía al darse cuenta de ese hecho crecía.

—Te amo, Harry—pronunció Hermione en su último soplo de vida, cerrando sus ojos para siempre, y terminando con ese dolor que la consumía, con un gesto de paz que Harry agradeció.

—Siempre te amare, Hermione—le dijo, a pesar de que ella ya no podía escucharlo, y con un enorme nudo en la garganta, cerró sus ojos de impotencia, tratando de ser fuerte para no llorar, pues se lo había prometido, mas todo lo sobrepasaba y no pudo contenerse por más tiempo. El llanto y la desesperación lo llenaron por completo.

Se aferraba al cuerpo de su amada, su mejor amiga, su confidente y la única capaz de hacerlo sentir como una persona, y al mismo tiempo lo hacía sentir el hombre más especial del mundo. Un desgarrador grito salió de su garganta por fin, mezclado con esas lagrimas que nunca terminaban. Su alma y corazón estaban desgarrados para siempre. ¿Cómo seria su vida sin ella? ¿Tendría fuerza para continuar?

— ¡¿Por qué?—Gritó al cielo, fuera de sí— ¡¿Qué te hice? ¡Me has arrebatado todo en la vida!

Después de mucho tiempo, se quedo en silencio, observando el cuerpo inmóvil de la castaña, y su vista se paseó por ese lugar sagrado para los dos, y tomó una decisión; ahí en ese maravilloso lugar, escondido de todo el mundo, Hermione descansaría para siempre. Con delicadeza dejó en el suelo a su más preciado tesoro. Con su varita invocó la herramienta, y se dispuso a cavar muy hondo, queriendo igualar el vació de su corazón, pero eso era imposible; el tiempo ya no existía para el, y no le importó tampoco lastimarse en el proceso. Su vida carecía de sentido alguno, y tras completar esa tarea se marcharía para siempre. ¿A dónde? No lo sabía.

Arregló lo más que pudo el lecho que para siempre tendría Hermione, tapizó el fondo con las azucenas del árbol, y llegado el momento, la recostó delicadamente. Antes de hacer eso, cortó sus propias ropas y las humedeció para lavarle la cara, no quería rastros de sangre en su bello rostro; quería verla limpia como cuando dormía. Con sus propias manos se encargó de cubrirla para siempre con ese manto proveniente de la misma tierra. Hasta que dejó de verla, y en ese momento, volvió a caer presa del llanto y el dolor, un dolor que no le dejaba respirar. Quedó tendido sobre el cúmulo de tierra donde yacía su amada, y descargó su furia contra todo el mundo, gritando. Ignorando el desgarre en la garganta, su mirada se enfocaba en la nada, deseando volver a sentir a Hermione junto a él y saborear esos labios que tanto lo volvieron loco.

Cuando las lagrimas dejaron de fluir, se puso de pie con mucha dificultad.

_"Es hora de irme"_, pensó.

Lentamente, dio vuelta, dando la espalda a esa tumba, donde enterraba su vida entera, donde todas sus ilusiones se perdían para siempre y donde el amor de su vida y razón de su existencia descansaba para toda la eternidad.

Su silueta se perdió por el bosque, al mismo tiempo que el cielo lloraba su pena. Ya no tenía más lágrimas para derramar, y las gotas de lluvia le servían con el mismo propósito; su demacrado rostro no alcanzaba a reflejar toda la pena que tenia, y por siempre sus ojos permanecerían bajo una sombra.

Antes de desaparecer para siempre de ese mágico mundo, el aire golpeó su rostro y claramente sintió una caricia; el aire le daba una caricia y esbozó una sonrisa al tiempo que el viento se llevaba sus palabras.

—Adiós, mi amada Hermione.


End file.
